naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eita Higashi
Eita Higashi is Sunagakure's Fourth, and current, Kazekage (四代目風影, Yondaime Kazekage, Literally meaning: Fourth Wind Shadow). Known for his intellect, Eita previously served as a commanding Jōnin officer of Sunagakure's military, where he was revered as one of the greatest battle tacticians of all time. Soundtrack Personality An earnest and judicious individual, Eita is rarely seen losing his cool. He is best described as a serious man, highly perceptive and acting with careful consideration. Despite being a relatively approachable person, Eita can seem apathetic at the best of times; though, if you were to ask him why he seems so casual, he'd express that conserving energy for the right moment is an advantage that is too easy to pass up. At his very core, Eita Higashi is one of the most intelligent shinobi of his time, and perhaps the greatest battle tactician to ever exist. Each move is carefully thought out, each plan carefully executed; and only when everything comes together does he feel any sense of relief. His incredible intelligence and generally cautious attitude have found him able to navigate the corrupt politics of Sunagakure perhaps better than any past Kazekage, creating around him both allies and enemies alike. Background Born 10 years before the beginning of the First Great Ninja War, Eita's parents were killed during an attack on Kirigakure; aptly named The Battle for Kiri Beach. The now orphaned, 10 year old Eita harbored a grudge against the other Hidden Villages until he became a Genin within Sunagakure's military. Eita's potential was quickly overshadowed by a fostered hatred of his enemies, leading him to be assigned to a team of Genin under a man who would later become the Second Kazekage; Kōta Higashi - infamously known to be the cruelest and most powerful Kazekage in Suna history. Within this team, Eita's hatred was nurtured, and manipulated; making him volatile, merciless, and quick to anger at the best of times. Eventually, Eita's shinobi training lead him toward the famed Sage Arts - which particular school of sage arts, however, remains a mystery to this day. Regardless, Eita's personality saw a drastic change following his sage training, leading him to quickly rise through the ranks to become an elite Jōnin. Eita eventually met and married a woman and had a child; Atsuji Higashi. A few years after Atsuji's birth, however, Eita's wife passed away. Some time later, and very recently, Eita Higashi became the Fourth Kazekage, following the political assassination of the Third Kazekage. Dismissing claims that he was responsible for the assassination, Eita has taken quickly to his role as Kazekage, setting out to bring change to the village for the better. Combat Style Comparatively weaker than past Kazekage, Eita's greatest strength in battle remains his incredible intellect. Thinking ahead further than his opponents and planning well often leaves the outcome in his favor. Aside from his intellect, Eita's Wind Release is touted to be one of the strongest in Wind Country. Using this, Eita is able to create strong vacuums or massive crescent blades of wind that are capable of slicing through almost anything. Eita was also lucky enough to inherit the rare Higashi kekkei genkai; Magnet Release. His magnet release abilities are noted to be rather average in comparison to his wind style. Additionally, Eita is rumored to also have undergone sage training at some point in his life, though physical evidence of this has yet to be seen publicly. Category:Characters Category:NPCs